


Love Story

by CadenceH2O



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian knows Marinette's identity, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I love this ship too much for my own good, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: The journey of a robin and a ladybug narrated through a love song.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)

[We were both young when I first saw you]

[I close my eyes, and a flashback starts, you’re standing there]

“I’m Marinette,” She smiles sweetly, bluebell eyes glistening under the stars of the dark abyss we call night. 

[On my balcony in summer air.]

“Robin.” He replied gruffly, his black domino mask framing perfect emerald- But sort of a dark, mature shade of emerald. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

[See the lights, see the party the ballgowns]

“Welcome to the fifth annual Wayne gala,” Bruce Wayne announces. 

[I see you make your way through the crowd to say hello]

“Where’s Damian going?” Dick hisses. Jason merely shrugs. 

“Maybe he spotted a pretty girl.” He replies. 

[Little did I know]

“Excuse me, miss.” When she turned, she felt a wave of familiarness wash over her as emerald eyes stared into her bluebell ones. “May I have this dance?” 

[That you were Romeo]

“Damian Wayne. And you are?” He asked politely, restraining himself from a smile. Of course he knew who she was. He’d visited her balcony every night when he was sent (As Robin) for a mission in Paris. 

[You were throwing pebbles]

Bump. Bump. 

Peering out of her hotel room window, Marinette searched around for the source of disturbance before she looked up, hearing a familiar voice. 

The recgonizable black outline of an all-too familiar black domino mask greeted her, framing the same old dark emerald eyes. 

“Robin!” 

[And my daddy said ‘Stay away from Juliet’]

“Damian, she’s going to go back to Paris.” Bruce tried to reason. 

“I don’t care!” Damian fought back. “I love her!” 

[And I was crying on the staircase]

Robin sat on the fire escape outside his little angel’s hotel room, listening to her hum as she worked, her last night in Gotham passing just like that. 

[Begging you ‘Please don’t go’]

When the lights finally turned off, he crept into her room, resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there. 

“Goodnight, angel.” He murmured. 

[And I said]

“Robin?” Marinette stirred, grabbing his arm just before he turned to leave. 

[Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone]

“What do you say, we spend your last night in Gotham like we did back in Paris.” He murmured, emerald eyes clear with sincerity, ignoring the calls his brothers were making for him through his earpiece. 

[I’ll be waiting, all there’s left to do is run]

“Tikki, spots on.” 

[You’ll be the prince, and I’ll be the princess]

“Ladybug- Marinette-” Robin begin, sighing. “You told me your identity and I never told you mine.” 

She smiled sweetly at him, the way she always did. Only years after did he learn that smile was just for him. “It’s alright. You have your reasons. Besides, you only found mine out by accident.” 

“Damian Wayne.” 

She looked at him in shock, never once had it occured to her- The boy who’d invited her to dance in the Wayne gala she’d been asked to attend- 

[It’s a love story]

“That’s my name.” He told her softly. “Marinette, I love you. And I know that you’ve got Paris to protect, even with Hawkmoth gone, but… For once, can we just be selfish? Stay here, in Gotham with me. And someday, maybe…” He blushed. “Marry me?” 

[Baby just say…]

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
